The Soul and Heart (Edited)
by JMcEG
Summary: Sora and Yen Sid's daughter Mizu have been sent to Death City to help fix the problem that Organization XIII is creating and meet up and become friends with Maka Soul and the others. Can they defeat there enemies or will Death City fall to darkness? Before Brew but after the kishins release. I've decided to edit it to make it better so it will be different from what it was. Reread
1. Chapter 1

The soul and heart

Soul Eater Kingdom Hearts Crossover

The Mysterious Tower

"Hey I'm back," said Sora Skye then a girl with brown hair in pig tails came and kicked him saying, "Spy, thief, assassin dad someone's in the tower" then Yen

Sid came and Sora said "uh master Yen Sid who is she" "Sora meet my daughter Mizu Sid" "Oh … WHAT YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER" then Mizu spoke "You know

this kid dad?" "Yes this is Sora and the two of you shall be leaving on a mission together." "WHAT?" They said together.

The Death Room, Death City

"Lord Death you wanted to see us." said Maka Albarn "Yup The Heart forest has been having problems with monster called heartless as will as other

creatures called nobody's, I want you and soul to go there and eliminate them." "So what are they exactly?" asked Soul Eater "Evens" "Well Heartless come in

two types the first will exist as long as darkness exists in hearts. The Pureblood heartless pitch black and made of pure darkness, the second are Emblem

heartless original created artificially. They can be more powerful, are more diverse, and are able to multiply quickly."

"What makes them so different." "They have hearts trapped inside of them. Scientist experimenting on the heart were able to create a body of darkness

around a heart that was separated from the body and soul and they can create more by forcibly doing the same to others. With the exception a few special

ones all heartless are mindless monsters running on the instinct of creating more by taking the hearts of other and spreading darkness."

"and what about nobody's" asked Maka "When a strong willed person losses there heart the shell made of there body and soul will gain a will of its own

becoming a nobody. Nobody fell nothing but the desire to get regain what they lost, a heart. In fact strong ones will actually replace the heart they loss

gaining there original memories, personality, appearance, and ability to fell emotion as will as power wither the had it before or not. They are both dangerous

creatures the heartless of witch normally only a keyblade wilder, powerful warriors of light, can permanently destroy, however I believe using the power of

your souls you can do it. Are you up for the challenge" "Yes Sir" Maka and Soul said together.

The Heart Forest, Death City

In the dense forest a man appears from a black portal and with him several gambler nobody's " Let the game begin" says a familiar man with a British accent.

Maka and Soul have just arrived at the heart forest and already there in trouble coming across several heartless pureblood and emblem alike however they

defeat them with ease after Soul turns into a scythe. "Lord Death was right and the hearts were released. Odd though, that one was left?" asked Sour "I

wonder were the hearts go and I wonder why this one didn't follow?" asked Maka Souls stomach growl "Man am I hungry … I wonder." said Soul "Soul what

are you…" then Soul eats the heart that was left behind.

"Where are we"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I prefer to call certain things by what they were call in the anime i.e. The DWMA, Lord Death, and I forgot to say that this is after Dream Drop Distance in the summary

The Soul and Heart Chapter 2

Alliance Made, The New Keyblade Wielder of the DWMA

The Heart Forest, Death City

"Where the hell are we" said Mizu when they arrived to the world that Yen Sid sent them to "Calm down but you have a point I thought he said we'd be going

to a city." "Ahhhh" they herd a scream and ran to it to help and when they got there "THAT TASTED DELLLLIIICIOOOOUUUSSSS" and they were all

dumbfounded Soul transformed into his scythe form and said "Lets go kill more heartless and hope that they leave hearts that taste like that one did." "Soul

you should calm down remember why were here." "Yeah yeah yeah but it's a win, win we kill all the heartless and if some leave a heart behind I can have a

meal." "What are talking about?" Asked Sora.

Maka and Soul finally noticed Mizu and Sora and Maka said "Maybe you should start with introductions. Who are you?" Sora smiled and said "The names Sora

Skye nice to meet ya." "The lovely and elegant Mizu Sid same. Now maybe you can tell us who you are." "DWMA scythe meister Maka Albarn and this is my

weapon partner Soul." "Wait a minute I remember dad saying something about that. Isn't that the school his old friend Death founded." "Yup" said Sour while

turning back into a human "Who's your dad and how does he know Lord Death?" "Yen Sid and don't know."

Then gambler nobody's attacked and a voice said "Well, well, well if it isn't the failed Keyblade Master Sora. To bad you friends stopped you from joining us

not that you had a choice till they came." the voice came from a man from Origination XIII "I know that voice but you…" "Were defeated and then I was

destroyed only nothingness remaining." "Who is he?" asked Maka "Luxord the gambler of fate he was part of the original Origination XIII and I beat him guess

he made the cut and Xehanort made him part of the true Origination XIII." then Mizu jumped up and went to kick him saying "Explain later." but he basically

warped behind them all avoiding Mizu's kick. "I may be the gambler of fate but I'm not a foul I can't take on all of you so I'll leave the gamblers to take care

of you and here's a deal if you defeat them and any other enemies you happen to encounter fighting them my part in these is through." they didn't pay

attention because they were all ready fighting them Luxord left through the corridors of darkness thinking 'Rather rude but I'm man of my word even if they

don't agree.

The fight lasted ten minutes and they were starting to tire "How many are there and when will it end?" asked Soul "All the nobody's left so there no problem

but there's no telling when the heartless will leave us alone especially sense there scared of me." said Sora and Maka asked "What do you mean." "I'm a

Keyblade Wilder my weapon is the only thing that can destroy them permanently as far as I know at least." then Soul was knocked out of Maka's hands

before he could transform and run back Sora picked him up "What you can actually use me?" said Soul both he and Maka in shock "why is that a surprise?"

asked Sora. Then Maka got over her shock and said "We can explain later I have an idea." she went over there and grabbed onto Soul's handle too and

preformed a soul resonance that was some how different she ignored it and continued with her plan.

Soul started glowing gold turning into a double-sided gold scythe. Above his eye in the center of his blade the mark of mastery appeared and crowns on

either side and in unison they said "Darkness Hunter." the swung at the heartless and golden slash went through them defeating all the heartless at ounce

even the ones behind all of them. They could only say "Whooooa"

Death City, Death City

"That was totally freaking AWSOME" said Mizu "Yeah I agree one hundred percent." said Sora "So if your from a different world I guess you don't have a

place to stay right, and one more thing it wouldn't be against the rules to tell us that your from a different world right?" asked Maka "It use to be but since

Xehanort's probably not gonna play by the rules and the time in worlds are starting to align dad thought it'd be O.K. and as for your first question I'm

guessing your offering." said Mizu "Uh yes. time aligning?" "I'll explain tomorrow when we meet Death." Mizu said casually "Well, you can stay with us if you

want if you don't mind sleeping on the coach or floor and the extra house guest living with us." said Soul "Thanks."

Maka and Souls apartment

They opened the door and Soul fell over nose bleeding seeing Blare naked "Blare put some clothes on." "Oh house guests hey that boys cute, he a new

boyfriend?" she asked "What no." Maka said blushing "Hi names Sora." "Whoa your nose isn't bleeding. That's never happened before." "Lets just say I have a

friend that's a lot like you. Your very attractive but I'm basically immune to getting nose bleeds from arousal" Blare and Sora laugh while Mizu and Maka's

eyes twitched in announce and confusion.

Author's note I didn't 't think of writing that part in tell I got to it and some of that was a little mature but its Blare Teen friendly (maybe) not kid friendly.


	3. Chapter 3

The Soul and Heart Chapter 3

Stories, Initiations, and Mission's

Maka and Soul's apartment, Death City ½ an hour later

"So who this girl you know you who's like me. She your girlfriend." "No, no, no she may look 16, but her actual age is like 500 something and I just she hope

and Kairi never meet I don't know what'll happen but it won't be good. Not for me at least." Sora said embarrassed. "Hey it's only eight Sora how bout you

tell us about other worlds." asked Soul "Yeah I'm curious." "Want to know anything specific." "Hmmm how bout what's the music like." "Awesome believe it or

not I sang in a musical under the sea." Sora said sing-songy "How's that even possible?" asked Maka "I was a merman you see in some worlds your

appearance and maybe even what you are will change to a form you might have taken if you were born on that world instead. I've also been a vampire a lion

and a black and white cartoon." "That's cool I wonder what I would have changed into." said Soul "Hey Mizu what's your family like." "my family will I have 20

brother's 19 sisters, no mother, dad's strict but cool..." Maka interrupted saying "You have how many siblings and you lost your mother I'm sorry." "Don't be

we never had a mother at all." "What do you mean." asked Soul "My family have an artifact called the ara of creation if you give it a heart, soul and some of

your blood it will give you a baby that's yours biologically you can even give it a gift, an ability that there naturally born with the down side is you can't have

kid's any other way."

"Well that's a weird way to be born but it does explain how you can have so many siblings." said Blare "Want to know what my gift is?" asked Mize "yeah"

said everyone "I can make anything into a bomb here I'll show you." she pick's up a cup and a timer appeared counting down from 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0

boom it explodes, a small one "Cool I wish I could do some like that I mean being a weapon cool to but it'd be awesome if I could make stuff explode." "I

can't turn living things into bombs but I can make an explosion happen in front of them." "Hey it's late I think we should go to sleep" "Yeah Maka's right I'm

tired any ways." said Sora then they all went to bed and woke up the next morning refreshed. "Lets go see Lord Death." Maka said when they were all ready.

Death Room, Death City

"Maka Soul good to see you. I was just about to call you." said Lord Death "So that's Lord Death?" asked Sora "yup." answered Soul "Nice to meet you the

name's Sora." he said casually "MAAAKAAAA papa's here." said a red haired man apparently Maka's father came in crying "I don't consider you my father any

more." Said Maka coldly "You should be more caring for your family." said Sora "You should listen to him Maka" said Mizu and Maka says "He cheated on

mama." and the turn away "I flirted a lot but I didn't actually cheat on her." Spirit said in a corner sulking.

"Lets get to business. We have discovered the location of Eibon's most powerful magic tool BREW, we are going to send you to lost island Alaska in three days

along with the recovery team to stop arachnophobia from getting there hands on it." "Cool I'll help however I can." said Sora "Actually Yen Sid called earlier

he wants you and Mizu to stay in Death City to protect it from the heartless and anything else that might threaten it." "Maka something wrong." Professor

Stein said when he arrived "No. It's just I've been seeing strange things in people souls sense I came back from Heart Forest. Lord Death any idea's." "Yup

Sora." he answered "You slipped something in what my daughter ate or drank didn't you." Spirit said "No not what I meant. Maka remember when you

preformed a soul resonance with Sora and used Darkness Hunter" "Yeah wait you were watching." "Yes. When you did that did you notice something different"

"Yeah I did. You mean that the cause." "Yes. You see that is because you resonated with his heart not his soul and when you did your amazing soul perception

is now able to let you see peoples hearts as well." "Whoa your differently cooler now Maka" said Soul "THE AWSOME BLACk-STAR HAS ARRIVED." then we see

Black-Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patti came in.

Just outside the DWMA, Death City

Lord Death told them that they were also going on the mission to lost island and Maka and Soul explained the rest "So you're some kind of super powerful

warrior but I'm gonna surpass god." Black-Star said loudly "Well I guess you'll have to surpass me to because I already beat a god." and they all said "WHAT"

"No way you beat a god." said Soul "Well I did have my friends with me but I bet I don't need them any more to beat him again. Hades wasn't all that

powerful." "That's it I'm gonna fight you and win then that means I surpassed the one who beat a god." Black-Star said then laughed loudly "Black-Star we

have more important thing to do than fighting and Sora has even more…" Kid was interrupted by Sora saying "Sure thing." "Your actually gonna fight him.

Good luck Black-Star's one of the best mister's in the academy." said Liz "Tsubaki." "Right" and Tsubaki transformed into a ninja sword "I have one condition"

"Yeah what's that." "If you win I make everyone diner and if I win will that's a surprise agreed." Black-Star grinned and said "Agreed now lets start fighting."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note When I started this chapter I realized that reading it without double space might be a little hard so I wrote this one with it.

The Soul and Heart Chapter 4

The Fight Begins with Smiles, We Learn of Coffee and Family?

"You two ready?" asked Professor Stein there to observe the battle. Sora and Black-Star said nothing and smiled "I'll take that as a yes. Now begin." Black-

Star made the first move "Speed-Star" running so fast it'd be is not to see him Sora blocked "That all you got. Thunder." Suddenly lightning came from the,

clear, sky "Whoa magic is he some kind of wired guy witch?" asked Liz "No. I saw his heart glow when he did that. I think that's where his magic comes from

not the like a witch, which use there souls." Answered Maka "I gota say that's cool that you can use magic." said Black-Star "Everyone's able to use magic. In

the world I come from though it's uncommon to see someone with more than the basics, in less they specialize in a certain field of magic. I didn't now any in

tell I became a Keyblade Wielder"

Black-Stare came beside Sora and tried to hit him but "reflect" and a magic barrier surrounded Sora Black-Star broke it. Despite that he still got away with

out a scratch "I'm surprised reflect usual sends all the damage I would have taken to the one who attacked me, even if it's a physical attack, but you were

able to break it before that happened." "I am the one who's gonna surpass god after all but now lets get serious." "O.K. If you insist." Sora simply waved his

hand and more lightning came Tsubaki turned into a Giant throwing star and Black-Star through it "Wait Black-Star that's a bad idea." Soul warned in vain

Sora caught it to everyone's surprise and threw it back Black-Star caught of guard got hit but still avoided getting cut (somehow) "how'd..." "When we meet

Sora he picked me up in weapon form with ease and no harm." "Look at his soul it has some sort of special property that lets him resonate with anyone. I

want to dissect him" prof Stain said the last part with a crazy smile. Sora threw more lightning at Black-Star "Tsubaki I have a great idea enchanted sword

mode." "But Black-Star we can't use it for very long." "I just need one attack." with that Tsubaki transformed into said form and black making appeared on

Black-Star's face Sora used several lightning spells all converging on Black-Star as he said "Impossible Lightning" Black-Star didn't move and somehow

absorbed the lightning and charged at Sora saying "Have a taste of your own medicine. Sky Star." and Sora said "Bad idea" Sora caught the blade and bleed

but "What?" said everyone was amazed as the electricity flowed into Sora being absorbed "I already had a natural alignment with lightning and during my

training after failing the mark of mastery test I found a way to absorb and store it making lightning not only useless as an attack against me but it also

empowers me." once all the electricity went into him he clinched his hand into a fist and punched Black-Star in the gut saying "Lightning Phoenix: Wing."

Black-Star went three feet in the air and fell five feet away he got up smiled and said "Good to know."

not letting it show that it did some damage but then "Mizu what's wrong?" asked Liz worried "Mizu" said Sora running to her and Black-Star said "Hey the

battle's not over" "You win I concede got to help a friend." Black-Star decided to follow and when they got there Mizu said "Coffee need coffee." "That's the

problem she downed four coffee's before we left" Soul said surprised at the reason for her state "I've heard of people drinking eight or ten every day it's a

surprise but not that big of one." said Liz "He means four **pots** of coffee." Maka explained "How many pots?" asked everyone "Hahaha just leave this to me I

beat I can sate her desire for coffee in one pot maybe even in one cup." Sora said practically boasting

Kids House, Death City

"Wow that's good coffee more pleas?" Mizu asked "Sure" said Sora "wow I got a say she's right and thanks for making this lunch to its delicious." "My dads a

famous chief back home and he taught me a lot." "Hey tell us about your family." asked Patti "Sure let me start by saying my family has a lot of famous

people like the great knight Sir Galleun (gal-é-un) who fought some of the greatest evil of his time and Cristina Iron Heart the pirate who stole from corrupt

noblemen and gave most of it to those who needed it "most"." "Amazing family history wish I had one like yours. I don't know any of mine past mama and

papa." Maka said "My dad is a famous chief and my mother a famous conductor and musician it's no wonder I'm a great chief and musician myself and I'm

also an art prodigy though there are cave drawings I did as a kid that might make you think otherwise." "O.K. your even cooler now." said Soul "And my little

sister despite her age is a science prodigy who invented several things at eight years and that's just this year." "You've got a be exaggerating." "I'll see about

letting you see my family that way you'll know I'm not." "I'm done." said Mizu putting down her cup "Wow you weren't lying that was only her second cup and

she's done." Kid said a little surprised "Hey Mizu tell us about your family. Its pretty big with forty siblings including yourself." asked Maka "Where do you

want to start." "Which one annoys you the most." asked Soul "Which one annoys me the most that would be my brother Eren he's not with us now though"

"You mean he's…" Mizu interrupts Tsubaki "Yes and no."

Authors note I will occasionally imply other anime's and eventually go with a full blown multi world crossover I plane to make a Fairy Tail Kingdom Hearts crossover maybe skip or put a small One Piece Kingdom Hearts crossover and have them converge in my Bleach Kingdom Hearts crossover but I'm lazy so I might not get to it which is why I tell you my planes so you can imagine it you self lets hope I do make them though. Pleas review and be honest **DO NOT SUGER COAT IT.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Soul and Heart Chapter 5

The Tragic Family History, We end in Hakuna Matata?

"What do you mean yes and no?" asked Maka "Will you see dad originally had five children and he found a peaceful world and decided to retire there he had

a few more, well maybe a lot would be more accurate, seven more children me and Eren were two of them. We fought a lot but got along and loved each

other as a good family would. He got along with Hikari better. Strange since there gifts are polar opposites." "What do you mean?" asked Liz "My dad unlike

Uncle Eraqus who thought darkness was innately evil or that traitor Xehanort who thinks darkness is superior. He thinks darkness and light are nether good

nor evil and it's those who use it that are. So Eren's girt was darkness and shadows while Hikari's was light."

"Back to the story it was the day before Hikari's birthday and Eren went out to find a birthday gift. The people that lived nearby feared us because of our

abilities; we tried to stop that, didn't work, they never came after us being all together."

"But he was alone." Kid finished "Yup he asked if I would go with, but I said no telling him to her gift alone. Those people took advantage of his being alone

and attacked him he never used his power and eventually they shot strait through the heart with an arrow dipped in poison, but he had a strong will and was

able to fulfill the promise he made to Hikari that day" "promise?" asked Soul "He promised to get back home with her birthday gift. We took him to dad and

he died in his arms. In a weird way it was lucky."

"Lucky how is your brother dying" said Sora "He died in dad's arms. His strong will kept his heart and soul there dad put it in a bottle and then

found a woman who's unborn child wasn't going to make it to birth. He placed Eren's heart and soul in the child and gave it what it needed to be born and live

a healthy life. Dad put a spell on Eren's heart and soul so he wouldn't remember his former life or be able to use he's original powers." "So your brother lives

but you'll never see him again." Maka said a little sad

"The child will be exactly like Eren except maybe a slightly different personality and he'll basically stop aging at 15 so not long after that were going to go to

the world he's on and remove the spell dad placed on him."

"So who he is will be replaced with who he was." said Kid "No he'll have the memories of both lives and regain his gift. As well as lose any that he might have

gained." "What do you mean gained?" asked Pattie "The world he's on is plagued with monster's. Dad said that the father of that unborn child might give him

one. I still don't now what he meant. Anyway we'll have a big welcome back party when we get him." "What the foods gonna be there?" asked Black-Star

"Chocolate covered in chocolate dipped in chocolate covered in more chocolate frosted with chocolate topped with chocolate ice cream chocolate covered

banana's and strawberry's with cherry's and chocolate sauce." "I'm guessing that he's obsessed with chocolate like you are with coffee." said Soul "Obsessed

no but he love's it as much as I love coffee." said Mizu "Hey I say we sing some thing happy record and have Mizu give it to him as a present from us." Said

Sora "I mean even if Yen Sid allowed you to go to the party I doubt you could."

"Soul, Maka mentioned you can play piano play this it has the lyrics to." "Sure it's a cool idea." "Now I'll start will have a short pause and start recording with

everyone singing." "Sora nice music." said Soul "Thanks a friend taught it to me." "Who?" "Timon a muskrat, Pumba a warthog, and Simba a lion." "cool" said

Soul thinking 'guys got some of the werdist friends and even werder stories.'

He starts playing on the piano and the Sora sing's it first to teach the words "Hakuna Matata what a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata ain't no passing craze,

it means no worries for the rest of your days, it's our problem free philosophy Hakuna Matata." He stops singing and everyone's laughing "That's a good song

it's a little silly but it good." said Mizu "Well if you would rather something else then I've got a thousand." said Sora.

They pick a song (maybe Hakuna Matata maybe not) and Sora asks "Everybody ready?" and they all say "Yes." Sora gets a recording CD and starts recording

then Crona shows up and Maka convinces him join them and they all sing together when they end Crona smiles (savior it) they all smile and laugh and have a

good Hakuna Matata time.

Author's Note: tell me that's not fun not funny I mean **CRONA SMILES SAVIOR IT.** I didn't remember to put a disclaimer I do not own soul eater or kingdom hearts if I did these would be on TV and I don't own Hakuna Matata we all do.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Sorry about getting enchanted sword mode wrong in chapter 4 wrong brain block I forgot in tell just now.

The Soul and Heart Chapter 6

Leaving and Coming From BREW Departures, Mission's and Mystery's?

The day came and Maka, Kid, Black-Star, Kim, Ox, Kilick, and their weapon partners went on the BREW recovery mission. Sora and Mizu stayed behind to

protect Death City however it didn't need it, as there was no problem that they needed to fix but good still. Better to be safe than sorry. The day before their

return Mizu received great news and would be leaving as soon as Maka and the rest return and she said her goodbyes.

Death Room, Death City

"So the mission was a failure." Said Lord Death "I'm sorry Lord Death." said Maka "Don't be it wasn't your fault and you learned Genie Hunter something only

your mother has learned before you and I believe it will be instrumental at defeating Arcanaphobia." Reassured Lord Deth "MAKA, KID, BLACK-STAR

EVERYONE!" Mizu said loudly "Mizu you o.k." "We're finally going to get that idiot brother of mine and bring him back home. By force if necessary." answered

Mizu

"Isn't force a little to much he is your family." said Ox "He'll be nocked out when he's memories come flooding back all at once and he's friend's should be

easy to convince the only force we might need is for the army." "Your gonna face an entire army?" Kilick asked surprised "Wouldn't you for your family even if

there annoying." they all smiled "Did you say what you wanted to Lord Death." "Yup" "Than I say that we all make a dramatic exit." they walk in slow-motion

(not really) and Mizu uses her power to make an explosion happen behind (like in action moves)

Outside DWMA, Death City

There saying final goodbye's Maka then Kid, Black-Star, Ox, the rest and then Sora said, "I don't know why were saying good bye might be a little while but

we'll see her again sooner or later."

"Unfortunately for me it'll be sooner." "You sound just like my brother. Will time to get him" and she lift in a flash light that Yen Sid provided

Death Room, Death City three days later

The last three days were uneventful, in less you count Sora joining the DWMA as a student, but then Lord Death calls him Maka, Kid Black-Star. "Maka, Kid,

Black-Star, Sora there is a mysterious dark castle in the heart forest that suddenly appeared out of nowhere I want all of you to investigate." "I'm glad to do

something other than laze around but why am I going" asked Sora "There are heartless and supposedly a member of Organization XIII." "Now I see the

reason. I'm ready now lets go." "Yah lets go," said Black-Star then they both ran out

Dark Castle in the Heart Forest, Death City

The Dark Castle was pitch black, with purple accents as will as green "You know I have a strange feeling about this place." said Sora "What's wrong" asked

Soul "I know I've never been here but it looks familiar. I don't know why." "Probably just your imagination." said Liz "Maybe?" "Who the hell are you?" asked a

voice after looking a little you find that the voice came from some one in an Organization XIII black coat and beside her is who we assume is her partner

"That coat, Organization XIII your souls are mine." said Maka charging one protected the other and was cut in half "I guess that's one more soul for me" said

Soul the girl reveled her face young 13 14 maybe short black hair "Dame we didn't bring extra clothes Soul." she said "it's okay I can deal with that for a little

while." said her partner then the part Maka cut started glowing and light came from it and it formed into the legs that Maka cut off "What are you?" Maka

asked, "That's a subject of which I'm proud of, however it's also a little embarrassing." "You're a fairy." he froze "How... how'd you know?" he asked. Soul

laughed and said "That's what you are. Shouldn't you be in a dress or something frolicking in the forest." Soul continued laughing then the other one

summoned a giant cage and through it at Maka but it bounced off.

"Were not your enemies." the partner said "How's that, your from Organization XIII?" asked Kid "No there not I don't know who they are but a fairy would

never, could never, be in Organization XIII." Sora said certain "Right were from Organization infinity created be the god of nothingness king Nobayess." said

the girl."

"Think Maka why would Organization XIII have a little girl." said Black-Star "What did you call me?" said the girl in black "A little girl got a problem." she

punched him ten maybe fifteen feet in the air yelling "NO ONE CALLS ME A LITTLE GIRL!" then she said "By the way my names Alexis nice to meet you." they

were all surprised at her strength (and even more so at how she was so calm after being so angry)

five minutes later

Things calmed down and they explained why they were there "You see we were sent to investigate this castle but for some reason Soul can't enter and the

king asked us to return so were gonna have to stop." "You and I share the same name cool." said Soul "Talk about coincidence." said the other Soul "Sora

how'd you know what he was." "I know fairy godmother she told me a lot about fairy's like her and she said that every part of there body's can regrow."

"Yup the only way to kill us is to behead them, exhaust our energy or reap out our heart and keep it intact for three minutes creepy huh." said fariy

Soul "and we can only do good. Our souls are like the opposite of witch soul. The sway of magic in a witch's soul drives them to destroy while a fairy's sway

causes them to do good. Of course Maleficent is an example of how the sway of one's soul can be ignored and even changed."

"She was a good fairy but changed into the first and currently only evil dark fairy. The sway affected her but eventually her darkness got the better and

actually reversed it so it drives her to do evil." "As if she wouldn't with out it." said Sora. Then Alexis chimed in "Speaking of that monster she's the one who

made and owns that castle." "What" Sora said with a tinge of anger.

Author's Note: I am thinking of making other fanfiction's not related to Kingdom Hearts in any way and I might, almost certainly, use oc's that are in my kingdom Hearts fanfiction's as will as maybe characters that are in Kingdom Hearts as if they weren't.


	7. Chapter 7

The Soul and Heart Chapter 7

Enter the Dark Castle, Defeat the Dark Fairy?

"Who's Maleficent?" asked Patti "A monster among monster's she's one of the most evil people to exist. She's as evil as Xehanort maybe more so." answered

Sora "What has she done." asked kid "She's killed hundred's people and turned millions into heartless. Her goal is to rule every world in the universe and

she'll do anything to do just that."

"Will lets go take her soul." said scythe Soul "I've killed her once but she just came back." said Sora "To kill her for good we'd have to destroy the cloak that's

left behind." "So why aren't we going to do that I mean it doesn't sound impossible?" said Maka "Its harder than you think but you know what, I bet we could

do it." said Sora.

Alexis and fairy Soul left and Maka's team went into the castle they faced heartless and eventually came to a room and to there surprise "Oh you must be Sora Maleficent's told me so much about you." said the witch Medusa "Medusa what are you doing here." asked Maka angrily "Who are you." "You forgot me." "No I never meet you." "It's Maka Albarn the one who's going to kill you." but "Victor Tomb" and arrows struck Maka from all directions.

She thought she was dead when she heard Sora say "Maka wake up!" and she opened her eye's "What happened." she asked "You were attacked by a

monster and fell asleep Sora and these little guys destroyed it." explained Soul. He pointed at a blue cat-dog thing and a pink rabbit wearing a hat and cape.

"Yup good job Wow, Mashic." Sora said petting them "What attacked me exactly?" asked Maka "A nightmare dream eater. Normally they're in dreams eating

dreams and giving people nightmares. But if they attack you while you awake you might never wake up again." "And what are those?"

"There spirit dream eaters they eat nightmares giving people dreams." Then they diapered "Where'd they go?" asked Patti a little sad "I created them so they

went into my dreams. I'll explain more later but lets not forget why were here." "He's right we should continue and kill Maleficent." said Kid then they hear

laughter "I know that laugh Maleficent." green fire came from the center of the room and she appeared from it "Sora good to see you. Now I can have my

vengeance." "I beat you before with far fewer friends too." "True so I'll just have to thin your number's and pick you off one by one." then the floor beneath

them fell and them with it. Sora held on to the edge dangling over an abyss "I'll save you for last and enjoy the pleasure of seeing the horror in your face as

your friends die." said Maleficent laughing. the brick he was holding onto broke of and Sora fell yelling in anger "Maleficent."

When Maka woke up she found herself and Soul in a dark twisted vision of Death City "You like it's I call it Malice City it's what will replace Death City once I

destroy it." said Maleficent's disembodied voice "What your going to destroy Death City?" "Yes it we'll serve as a perfect base from which I can conquer all the

worlds." and as Maleficent laugh's Maka smiled and said, "You'll never beat Lord Death." "We'll see I'll be at KWMA there you'll see my power." "What about

my friends." "They'll all face my allies and minions and die by there hands I'm sure." Soul woke up after that then Maka explained everything and the made

there way to the KWMA and Soul asked "Maka what do you think KWMA means?" "Kishin Weapon Miester Academy." Said a deep low voice. Then a giant black

monster came from the corner of a near by building Soul transformed and Maka asked "Who are what are you." it said "My name is First One and I am the

first heartless with a mind and will, or at least the first that my mistress Maleficent created."

Black-Star woke up and Tsubaki did at the same time. They were a barren terrain with the souls of the dead flying screaming in misery and pain "These poor

souls what's wrong." asked Tsubaki "I'm the one keeping them here, that's what's wrong." said a blue faced man with blue fire for hair Black-Star laugh's and

says "Who are you a blue ghost." "I'm the all might god of death and ruler of the underworld Hades." he said exaggerating his name with a smirk Black-Star

said "God these is the perfect chance to see how far I've come. I'll kill you and prove I'm stronger than a god." Hades said turning red "You arrogant brat you

think you can beat me will lets make things interesting. Your partner needs souls to become a Death Scyth so if you win I'll give you fifty evil souls for your

partner to have but if I win I get…" pausing "What do you want an autograph." said Black-Star "You and your partner. You'll be striped of your memories and

personality and become my eternal servant's. Hey but you win either way. You'll get either souls or immortality, plus immortality comes with serving me."

"Black-Star think about th…" "Deal" and they shock hands Hades power cementing the agreement.

Liz woke up then Patti and Kid already was admiring the symmetrical architecture of the Arabian palace that they were in and then "I appreciate your

admiring my palace and don't worry any damage we'll instantly repair it's self so fight me to your hearts content." Said a slender man with a goatee and

dressed in red and black "Good. It'll be good that it'll stay symmetrical. Who might you be." "My name is Jafar and you are Death the Kid before we begin lets

make a wager." "Why?" "An associate of mine did so with your friend so it's only far I do the same. These is the wager if you win I'll give you our planes and if

I win then I'll get to take your power." "Interesting I agree to your wager." said Kid as Liz and Patti turned into there gun form.

Sora woke up and heard Maleficent's disembodied voice say "I'll see you only when all your friends are dead so wait a monument in the darkness." he yelled

out her name in anger as she laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

The Soul and Heart Chapter 8

Defeat Hades, Black-Star's Stronger than a God?

"So with deal struck lets start." Said Hades "Tsubaki" "Right" and she transformed into two Kunai connected by a chain and he charged at Hades but Hades

vanished in a puff of smoke. Another puff of smoke and he was behind Black-Star and there Hades came and lunched a fireball at him Black-Star dodged it

but was caught in the blast Hades was behind him again and punched Black-Star with a fire covered fist. Black-Star avoided the next one and used "Trap Star"

Tsubaki's chains trapped Hades but he teleported again and hit Black-Star with another fireball then he said "Your not as strong as I'd hoped but I guess that

means I'll be getting two new servants." then Hades laughed "Tsubaki smock bomb mode" and Tsubaki covered the area in smoke afterwards Black-Star

charged at Hades and used "Big Wave" with that he knocked back the god. "That's enough. Cerberus." Hades yelled he's face now red and hair yellow then

he's pet came and the three headed hound attacked "Cheater this wasn't part of the deal fight me on your own." said Black-Star angry

"Uh the poor baby it wasn't in the deal that I had to fight alone only that you had to defeat me." said Hades "Remember to read the fine print. Besides I think

it's only fare I let my pet have some fun he needs the exercise any ways." Cerberus launched dark salvo's at Black-Star who dodged however when he tried to

attack one head the other two intervened. "Tsubaki Ninja sword mode." and she transformed into said form "Speed Star" and Black-Star attacked one of the

heads the others couldn't do anything ten more strike's one head down twenty made two and thirty made all three heads.

Black-Star killed Cerberus and it rotted and dissolved in seconds "Dame I can't believe you beat him" said Hades then Tsubaki said a little angry "You don't

seem too concerned with your pet do you not care about it at all." "I do care but I know he'll be o.k. Cerberus can be killed but every time it happens he

simply comes back to life and rests tell he fells better." "Will that just leaves you." said Black-Star "Yeah what makes you think you can win." then he turned

up the heat turning red again he through a salvo of fireballs twice as fast and three times as powerful as before.

Black-Star dodged again and again but didn't have time to attack then Hades was behind him Hades hit him with a fiery fist then kicked him to the far side

and though a fireball at him and said "Ops guess I went too far will I guess I'll have to bring them back to life to be my servant's or maybe I shouldn't

bother." "Your talking like I'm dead." said Black-Star weakly "No that's impossible you couldn't have survived." said Hades in shock and anger "You should

know YOU CAN'T KILL A BIG STAR LIKE ME." "Oh I will I'll burn you to a crisp. Don't worry though someone as tough as you would make the perfect servant."

Black-Star left Tsubaki behind and charged at Hades "Black-Star" yelled Tsubaki with concern Hades through another fireball but Black-Star went beneath it

and punched Hades in the stomach saying "Black Wave." and was forced into the other wall by a jet of black darkness gasping in both surprise and pain

Black-Star said "I win you owe me fifty souls." and stayed up only tell Hades disappeared.

Black-Star woke up and found himself back in the room they were in before falling through the hole "Wow how'd we get back?" he asked "When you beat

Hades the room disappeared in a blinding light and we were back here." then the ground shook "My awesomeness is causing an earthquake." said Black-Star

and then a third of the castle crumbled and was reduced to ruble "I guess part of the castle was connected to Hades the rest must be Maleficent and someone

else so if the other two are defeated..." "Wait I can do this so that means that if we beat them then most of the castle will be gone." "Actually Black-Star all of

it would be destroyed."

A minute later

"Hey Tsubaki" "Hmm" "That attack earlier I don't think that it was my soul I think it came from my heart."

Authors Note: I thought pitting Black-Star who wants to surpass god against Hades who is a god was a good idea and also is Black Wave just like Big wave only more powerful and from the heart not the soul or would it be like the magic Sora uses I'll let you decide that.


	9. Chapter 9

The Soul and Heart Chapter 9

The Reaper VS. The Genie, Kid Has a Heart Resonance?

"Let us begin." with that Jafar fired a magic laser from the eyes of his snack staff Kid dodged and fired several soul bullets. Jafar grunted in pain but then

laughed, "Is that really what a god of death has to offer pathetic." "What how are they not having an affect?" asked Kid "You want to know?" then red smoke

encircled Jafar and he transformed into a giant red muscular humanoid monster eyes with no pupils a earring on his left ear and no feet "I am a genie an all

powerful cosmic being." Jafar said his voice more thunderus, and less human but otherwise the same "You think that impresses me in nless the stories are

wrong you can't kill and also... You're a true monster to give up your symmetry I won't forgive you." said Kid the last part in anger "True and not true I can't

kill you with the cosmic power I receive from the universe but I can with my own internal power. And symmetry isn't everything." with that said Jafar then

produced a giant flaming sword which he attacked Kid "But also you'd be surprised what you could live through."

Kid blocked the first attack and dodged the next fired more bullets to no avail this went on for three minutes then Jafar turned the sword into a snack and

had it attack Kid "Kid I think we should try Death Cannon." said Liz "Your right." agreed Kid then they started the soul resonance "Death Cannon." it didn't

just go through the snack but also hit Jafar who grunted in effort as he with stood the attack in tell he was forced into the opposite wall. Jafar turned back

into his human form "I'll admit that hurt." responded Jafar "Which is why I'm going to get you back ten times over." transforming back into his genie form

then he through a salvo of fireballs and red genie magic. Kid dodged the first fireball and tried to block the genie magic but it exploded on contact sending

him to wall on his side. Kid grunted in pain "Kid" Liz and Patti said with concern and in unison then all of the rest of the fireballs and genie magic spheres hit

Kid one by one. Kid was weak but not dead "Hmm your still alive but just barely and in pain. Don't worry I'll end your misery." He made the room evaporate

and then created a giant sphere of red flaming magic "This should incinerate you not even ashes will remain." and he through it at Kid to counter Kid fired a

"Death Cannon." and it halted the sphere it exploded Kid was hit but the brunt of it was avoided "Alive or dead I still win your powers mine." then Jafar

laughed "Not yet" said Kid "Not giving up well one good stab with my staff should finish you off once and for all." turning back to human form half way

through his sentence. Jafar walked calmly to Kid and Kid took the same stance he uses to preform Death Cannon "Another Death Cannon that will do nothing"

then Liz and Patti transformed into two black and white symmetrical cannon's with eights on both side and the lines in Kids hair grew just enough to make

him symmetrical "Heart Resonance: Symmetry Cannon Eight." said Kid, Liz, Patti in unison. Two lights came from the cannon and turned in to one with the

number eight on it. The shoot hit Jafar head on and defeated him. "I won so you owe me your planes." "We're going to destroy Death City and conquer the

world from Malice City using the Kishin Weapon Miester Academy. If your friend's can't defeat Maleficent then that is exactly what's going to happen." Jafar

disappeared laughing as the room was enveloped in a blinding light.

Kid woke up in the same room as before his fight "Hey Kid you woke up pretty quick." "Were back here. Wait where's Maleficent." "W\ho did you fight." asked

Tsubaki "A genie named Jafar." "Then she's either with Maka and Soul or Sora maybe all three of them." Tsubaki said then the castle shook and another third

of the castle became ruble "What was that." asked Liz as Patti said "Again, again." "The castle's connected to the people were fighting when one's defeated a

third of it crumble's and that means" "That Maleficent is the only one left." then the castle rumbled as it repaired its self "Those fool's Hades, and Jafar

unbelievable that they were defeated by mere children. Either I overestimated them or underestimated you but in either case I am far more powerful than

either of them when I'm done killing you precious friend's Maka and Soul I'll kill the lot of you then Sora" said Maleficent's disembodied voice with and evil

laugh at the end "You won't beat them I know that they'll end this." said Kid with confidence.

Authors Note: Jafar has cosmic power that he can't kill with and Kid is obsessed with symmetry when he isn't symmetrical I didn't think about that tell the end but there both ironic characters so them fighting makes sense.


	10. Chapter 10

The Soul and Heart Chapter 10

Maka VS. First One, Maka's Powerful Heart?

"So you're a heartless with a soul. Sounds interesting well both your heart and soul are mine." said Maka. First One just laughed and said, "Then lets make a

deal. I win I get to eat your heart and soul and if you win you can eat mine." with that First One started the fight by bringing down his claws on Maka who

dodged she slashed at him with Soul but First One dodged with surprising speed "Kishin Weapon Miester Academy what is it for and why does Maleficent want

to replace the DWMA with it?" asked Maka "We're going to train the next generation to be the most evil Kishin Miesters. We'll conquer all the worlds and

destroy all in our way you included." "Your going to train people to be evil your insane." With that she cut off First One's arm but he regrew it in an instant

"You can regrow your limbs?" "It was one of my specifications when the good doctor created me." "Doctor? Who made you?" "You'll never get it from me."

"Tell me." "Maka why is it important that we know? Focus on fighting." said Soul "Think about it Soul if there's a person who knows how to not only make a

heartless with a soul and will of its own but also make them with specific abilities..." replied Maka "Yes he could make an army for my mistress. Of course I

was an accident so it will be some time before he can replicate it. I'm only telling you these because you'll never get to the doctor for you die today." Maka

and Soul now using Witch Hunter cuts off First One's leg's which regrow. Again and again they cut him up but he keeps regrowing what ever they cut off.

First One simply laugh's and start's to slash at them with his claws Maka dodges but she knows she can't forever. 'We have to do something.' thinks Maka

then she gets an idea "Soul lets try heart-soul resonance." "But we never tried or even trained for it. We only did it once with Sora." "I don't think that you

can train for it. I'm pretty sure that it's instinct so don't try Soul do or are you not cool enough to do something you never done without someone else to

help." Soul smirked and said "What the hell besides it'll make the two of us the coolest people in death city, hell maybe the whole world." and Souls blade

become pure white, his eye turned into five pointed star with a hert in the middle and he turned from a single bladed syth to a double bladed syth the blades

looking like wings.

They didn't try but did a heart-soul resonance. In unison they said "Heart-Soul Resonance: Hunter's Light." They charged at First One who just laughed and

said "It's Useless just give up you can't…" they sliced right through him but he didn't regrow in fact he started to disintegrate "H…how'd you..." "Hunter's Light

purifies everything it touches. Even if it's more powerful than we are there is little to no hope for any evil that this blade touch's." explained Maka then she

prepared another attack and she and Soul said "Hunter's Light: Phoenix fire." and a red light came from Souls blade as Maka slashed at the KWMA (and you

can hear a bird like screech coming from the attack) and the world around them started to glow and slowly disintegrate being purified by Hunter's Light. First

One finally died nothing left but he's heart and soul. Soul ate the soul first and then his heart but looked like he was going to trough-up "Something wrong

Soul?" "That heart tasted terrible I could barely swallow it. I guess each heart has a different flavor."

They woke up in the room they were in before falling, exhausted "Maka, Soul you o.k." asked Kid with heavy breathing Maka said "Yeah I guess the adrenalin

kept us from felling how exhausted we were." then you hear Maleficent's angry voice "Unbelievable that even First One failed." then green fire and black

thorns encircled part of the room where Maka and the rest weren't and Maleficent and Sora were in the center "Maleficent." said Sora in anger "I'll defeat you

in front of your friends and then kill them before you. With that my revenge shall be complete." and she laughed evilly as the fight between Sora and

Maleficent began.

Warning if you read this Author's Note it's going spoil the surprise as such I will in fact bleep out that part

Author's Note: this crossover only has a few chapter's left and Sora Meets bleep and after he leaves he meets bleep and fight bleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

The Soul and Heart Chapter 11

Sora's darkness revealed, Sora has Black Blood?

Sora and Maleficent were about to fight "Sora looks angry." said Maka in surprise "Is it so unreasonable for him to be after what happened to all of us?"

asked Liz "I know but I never seen him like this even when fighting he always had a smile." thinking back they relies Maka's right "Yeah even when we first

had that fight in the forest he never stopped smiling." Said Soul "You hurt my friend's. I can never forgive you for that." said Sora in anger Maleficent didn't

even say anything and started attacking with powerful spells. Black thorns, green fire, and even pure darkness Sora dodged and attacked with lightning and light.

It was almost like time slowed down neither one could hit the other Sora was to fast and Maleficent moved using her magic. Maka and the others could only

watch in anger as Sora fought the evil Dark Fairy. "We have to do something," said Tsubaki "What can we do this fire and these thorns keep us from going

near." Said Kid "I beat I could break through." said Black-Star "This is Sora's fight even if we could we shouldn't interfere." Said Maka "You have become more

powerful but you are still only a boy. I have gained much more power cense we last fought. I am vastly more powerful than you can imagine." Said Maleficent

"I won't lose I have my friends behind me and I always have them with me." said Sora. Maka felt her heart warm when he said this and she knew he was

right but then "Sora look out." it was to late and Sora was pierced through with thorns from behind "I know you won't die immediately so I'll kill your friends

quick and end you misery." "No." said Sora power starting to surge from him "Hmm" "No I won't let you." said Sora's blood started to turn pitch black and he

laughed crazily. He got himself of the thorn and darkness filled the wound.

"What the hell is happening to Sora?" asked Soul in fear "Black blood and darkness. I see his heart and soul covered in them." answered Maka. Darkness

covered Sora and he looked like a heartless. He stated to attack Maleficent he clawed at her to fast to see with the naked eye so fast it even looked like there

was several of him in rhythm, the darkness giving him more power, he brutally attack Maleficent "This power is to much." said Maleficent then she teleported

burning in green flames. Her bearer of fire and thorns disappeared with her but Sora started to attack everything in sight his friends were worried as the room

started to crumble then Maka said "Sora!" but he didn't hear Soul transformed and said "I think were gonna have to help by force." Maka smiled in agreement

and charged at Sora but she just punched him and said "WAKE UP!" and Sora finally heard her the darkness disappeared. The wound was instantly healed

and you can see that his black blood started to turn back to red.

An hour later Sora woke up "Ugh my head." "I guess Maka's got a good right." said Soul "You can pay me back later." said Maka "Sure I'll make whatever

you want when we get back and as much as you like. Might I suggest the Knuckle sandwich?" they all laughed as we see dark figure watching them "Soon it

will be my turn. I wonder if you remember me I guess will see." the dark figure who was wearing an Organization XIII coat left using the corridors of

darkness.

Author's Note: I'm going to go ahead and tell you that this crossover will have an epilog.


	12. Chapter 12

The Soul and Heart Chapter 12

The Nobody, the Memory, and the Trapped one's, There are People in Sora?

Maka Sora and the rest had just come back to Death City and Lord Death called them to the Death Room "Great work you defeated Maleficent, ended an

invasion before it began, Black-Star got fifty souls, and brought me back an amazing souvenir." said Lord Death holding up the key chain they got him "Not to

mention we all learned how to use our hearts in battle." said Soul "But we couldn't find out who the doctor that First One mentioned is." said Maka a little

disappointed "Don't worry we know that there is one and that he works for Maleficent that's a lot more that we had than before." reassured Sora "Yes Sora I

have some good news which is also bad news. Yen Sid contacted me he's giving you one more week here and then your going to have to leave. Your mission

is complete." "What?" said Sora surprised "Well I'll be sad when you leave but you have another week and you can always visit." said Tsubaki "And if were

lucky our world well have the same time as all the one's your in that way we'll be the same age." said Kid "Who knows." said Sora with a smile.

Maka and Soul's Apartment

"Hey Sora I've been wondering about something." said Maka "What." asked Sora "Is it normal that your heart has those small circle's?" "What do you mean

Maka?" asked Kid "You can't see he's heart but I can and I see strange circle's on Sora's that I don't see on others." answered Maka "What do hearts look like

any way do they look like a valentine or something?" asked Liz "Outside the body yes but inside it looks like circuler Stan glass picture with the person, and

his or her closest friends in smaller circle's but I see one's that are to small to be that on Sora's."

"There Roxas and Xion." said Sora "Are they friend's of yours?" asked Patti "Actually there part of me literally." "What do you mean "literally"?" asked Tsubaki

"In my first journey my friend Kairi's heart got trapped in me I used a keyblade on myself to release it and became a heartless..." we trail off as Sora tells the

rest of the story rejoining at the end "after I failed my mark of mastery exam I trained for just under two months during that time I released Ven's heart from

mine still can't find the world he's on been a while since Yen Sid watched it forgot where it is. With Ven not there that leave's Roxas and Xion to set free."

"Wow that's amazing unbelievable that you can make independent people from someone's memory." said Kid "We still don't now how Vexen did it though we

don't care to much about it." said Sora in response "Sora." "What Maka." "I think that we can release Roxas and Xion." said Maka and everyone looked at her

with surprise "What how? Maka don't give me false hope." said Sora "It might be false hope but if we resonant with Roxas and Xion we might be able to

separate them from you." she answered "How'd you come up with that idea Maka?" asked Liz "We can already separate souls from people's bodies but they

die in the process. As we use these ability now it's like a hammer but with enough focus..." "It could be more like a scalpel and separate them with more

accuracy." Finished Kid "Yeah I was thinking about how we could help as soon as Sora told us about Roxas and Xion and this is what I came up with." "But can

we. It seems like a long shot." said Soul "It is but there's a room at my place that might make it easier." said Kid

Kids place

Maka and the rest were in a black room with several skull shaped candles (like Lord Deaths mask) they sat in a circle and focused on Sora. They all

resonated with Sora and found themselves waking up on a beach "Where are we." asked Soul then he noticed that he was now wearing a red open shirt with

stars that had leaves coming out of them on it and blue shorts with palm trees on them "and how the hell did these get on me" Soul looks at everyone else

and all there clothes changed to "Wait I get this must be Sora's soul." "Close it's the place between my heart and soul." said Sora who is standing in the door

way of a building not to far away in a black tuxedo and bow tie "Hey how come your clothes are different." asked Maka who was in a black sun dress then

Sora said "Come inside and see why." they did and when they did there clothes changed to more formal one's "Whoa how dose this work?" asked Liz "these

place was made by my heart and soul so it has several area's that represent me and your clothes will change depending in which one your in. This one

represents my love of music." answered Sora "So where will we find Roxas and Xion" asked Maka "the island that me and my friends played on as kids. It

represents my hearts deepest and happiest memories." They made their way to said island and when they did Sora went strait for the cave and when the rest

followed they saw an open door which they entered. They found that there clothes changed to what they were wearing in the special room in Kid place and

that they were on a pillar with a stain glass picture of Sora and some of his friends on it for the floor and what looked like a million stars shining in the

darkness surrounding it "Welcome to the station of awakening. To my heart." said Sora

Author's Note: I'm making these up as I go so some things I originally planed on adding might not be added. Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

The Soul and Heart Chapter 13

They're Released, The Broken Heart and The Djinn?

"This is your heart?" asked Soul "Yeah we'll find Roxas and Xion somewhere around here." Answered Sora "What's with all the stars?" asked Liz "There my

friends. Each star represents one of my friends, there are even stars for all of you." "You have this many friends? I can't even count how many there are, it

looks like the night sky." Exclaimed Kid. Maka goes over to one star and somehow touches it then out of nowhere she laughs "Maka?" Said Soul "You saw

some of my memories right?" "Your memories?" asked Soul "Touch a star and you'll see the memoires I had with that friend. From your perspective as if you

were there." Answered Sora "Who was it?" asked Tsubaki "It was Genie just thinking about what I saw makes me laugh." and she does "Lets get back to what

we came here for. Where are Roxas and Xion?" Asked Kid Sora pointed to two dim stars and a pathway of multicolored stain glass steps appeared "Roxas and

Xion are in their station's of awakening since they didn't really exist what they have for a heart is broken and if it wasn't for my heart they would have

disappeared by now." Explained Sora.

They followed Sora down the pathway of steps and found two broken stations of awakening that belonged to Roxas and Xion "What happened?" asked Soul

with surprise at the state that their hearts were in "There hearts are made of bits and pieces created from left over energy and a little bit of my heart, and I

can't complete it I've tried." Answered Sora "You can't alone but now you have us to help." Responded Maka. They all focused on Roxas's and Xion's and then

there stations of awakening started to become whole. When they finally had a full heart Roxas and Xion, who were in the center, disappeared. Sora, Maka and

the rest woke up and Soul asked, "Did it work?" "Yah I know it did I bet Roxas and Xion are waking up in Twilight Town right now.

Old Mansion, Twilight Town

Roxas sneezed waking him up he yawned and asked, "What how'd we…" Xion stirred awake and said with a yawn "What's for breakfast." Roxas forgot he's

question and Laughed.

Kids Mansion, Death City

"Lets celebrate." Said Black-Star, Sora, and Soul in unison holding each others shoulders Sora in the middle "Hey Sora any way you could bring Genie here?

I'd like to meet him in person." Asked Maka "Sure." and Sora brought out a phone?

"Genie mind coming over here for a party" and then a big blue man comes out of the phone saying "Would I? You know I'm always up for a party." "Cool

how'd you come out of the phone like that?" asked Soul "It's a simple recipe." Genie now in a chief outfit says in a fake French accent "Add one magic phone"

grabbing Sora's phone "one-hundred and eighty three pounds of Genie" grabbing himself out he's chief hat "and a dash of Genie magic" sending his magic in

to a bowl "in a bowl and you get instant travel through la phone." "Wait how come you even know about other worlds?" asked Liz. Genie poofs up beside Liz

and say "My race has know about other worlds for thousands of centuries." "Your race?" asked Kid poofs up beside Kid and says "Yup the Djinn spel the D's

silent Arabic it's a pain to remember." "Wait a minute I thought there were only a few people like you." Exclaimed Sora "Oh no there are scores of us"

multiplying into an uncountable amount. Genie now just one says "Let my tell you a story long long ago I was a free Djinn named Genie and I was POW-ER-

FUL my people are connected to the universe so we can do anything except kill, grant love, and bring back the dead but if we use our own inner power, the

power that comes from us not the universe, we can kill, and other things with hard work, and many Djinn had different amounts of power. Any-who I fought

an evil Djinn who wanted to take over the world and we cursed each other I was cursed to be stuck in a lamp for all eternity granting everybody who rubbed

my lamp three wishes but my good friend Al set me free." "What about the evil Djinn?" asked Tsubaki "He cursed me first so all I could muster is cursing him

to be trapped in his lamp for a thousands of years granting three wishes each to anybody that rubs it in tell it became one thousand people. But I'm certain

that the other Djinn made sure that he couldn't harm the universe. Now Sora said something about a party and I want to have fun." Resounded Genie

"PARTY!" yelled Black-Star, Soul, and Sora in unison and they partied all night long (It was a weekend night).

The Castle of Nothingness, World That Never Was

"So are you ready, at last, for your mission." Asked a bald old man with tanned skin, and a white goatee "Why of course Master Xehanort." Said one of

Organization XIII's members face hidden in his hood.


	14. Chapter 14

The Soul and Heart Chapter 14

The Snake Witch, Sora's Soul Becomes a Grigori

The days go bye and Sora had only one left in Death City and on that day Crona's mother, the Witch Medusa, comes to the school to make a deal. She gave

them the real BREW as a sign of trust and was waiting to see Lord Death to discuss the deal she wanted to make. Crona had been missing for a few weeks

and Maka barrowed her fathers I.D. to get herself, Soul, and Sora through to see her and find out where Crona was. "It's her even with her Soul Protect I can

tell." Said Maka in front of Medusa's cell "Hello is there anyone there." "Medusa where's Crona?" "Crona. Are you on of his friend's? I don't know where he is

I'm very worried about him." She responded pretending to care "Don't pretend to care tell me where he is." "I'm sorry I don't know." Maka was getting angry

then Sora said "Don't bother talking to her it won't get you anywhere, but I think I know something that'll work." Then he pressed his hand to the door and a

second latter he coughed up black blood and you could hear Medusa cough up her blood. Maka and Soul rushed Sora to the nurse's office to get him well

again.

Nurse's Office Ten Minutes Later

Sora woke up to find himself in the Nurse's Office and Professor Stein next to him "You finally woke up I see." Said the professor "Professor Stein why are

you here instead of miss Nygus and you didn't dissect me while I was asleep did you?" responded Sora worried "No don't worry I wouldn't in less of course

you gave me permission or died, and Nygus is on a mission with Sid." Then Maka and Soul came in and said happily "Your awake." Then Soul asked

"Professor Stein why are you here?" "I came because I wanted to study Sora and see what I can figure out and I found something amazing. Take a look at

Sora's soul." Maka did so and was surprised Sora's soul looked like it was growing… "Wings?" said Maka in surprise "Yup Sora's soul is becoming a Grigori soul

just like yours Maka."

Death Room

"Is that even possible?" asked Azusa "Yes but only for Sora." Answered Sora "Why only Sora?" asked Spirit "Because of the special properties of his soul. As

you know Sora's soul is able to resonate with anybody's soul. Our heart and soul are connected to each other so when Maka and Soul resonated there souls to

his heart Maka's soul wave lengths were carried from his heart to his soul and since he didn't know how to use in tell now they went in but not out." Explained

Professor Stein "So they've been bouncing around in his soul since then?" Asked Miss Marie "Yup and because of the special properties of his soul they were

incorporated meaning that gradually his soul is becoming a Grigori soul." Finished Stein

"Amazing to think its even possible but will this mean that he'll lose the ability to resonate with anyone?" asked Sid "No his heart is more powerful than his

soul so it will affect it so he'll still be able resonate with anyone. It also means that if he can't have a Grigori soul and that ability than it will return to normal

but I don't think that well happen." Answered Stein "I have another question how come Sora's blood turns from red to black and back again?" asked Spirit

"He gained black blood because of Soul resonating with him but it used Sora's darkness as an passage way and since the Anti-Madness wave lengths were

bouncing in his soul it was destroyed by them but since darkness and madness are very much alike it stayed in his darkness and affects his soul whenever

there's a vast amount of either that comes into contact with him." "And why did he and Medusa react the way they did when he tried to resonate with her to

find out where Crona is." Asked Nygus "Because her heart and soul refused him. When I say that Sora's soul can resonate with anyone's I should say anyone

good, normally his heart and soul would refuse to resonate with any one evil but since he knew what he wanted even in the deepest part of his heart it tried

but Medusa's tried to keep from resonating with him since his personality was something she would hate." "Any chance he got something useful?" asked Lord

Death "Not much but I'm sure he got something." "Bring Sora here and lets hear what he might know."

Death Room an Hour Later

"You wanted me Lord Death." Said Sora "Yes. When you resonated with Medusa what did you get?" asked Lord Death "Well I saw how she put snakes into

Eruka that'll kill her if she doesn't do as Medusa says and how she tricked the Mizuna's to thinking that you were the one's who killed there eldest sister when

it was her and how Free became indebted to her. Not much else." "Nothing useful only things about witches getting what they deserve." Said Lord Death

"They don't deserve that I really fell sorry for them, it's like they're in prison." "Why fell so bad about witches?" asked Spirit Sora made a light laugh and said

"That's funny one of your students is a witch." Everyone looked in surprise.

Authors Note: I am following the Manga but I like some of the things about the anime and the next chapter is the last after it there will be an epilogue of what happens not immediately after my story but after the kishin is defeated.


	15. Chapter 15

The Soul and Heart Chapter 15

A Witch student, One Last Party and Sora's Farewell.

"One of the students is a witch, who?" asked Spirit "Wait as part of Medusa's sign of trust she also gave us the names of three witch's in Death City. I haven't

looked at it yet." Sid said bringing out a piece of paper "I bet one of those names is Kim." Said Sora as Sid opened the paper who then said, "He's right."

"How did you know?" asked Nygus. Sora began explaining, "When I learned Soul Perception I almost instantly figured out Heart Perception from that. I used it

on a lot of my friends and I saw darkness in Kim's heart, the kind that comes from a lot of negativity and sorrow. With my Heart Perception and looked in her

I was able to see were it came from and learned her secret. I can also tell that she hate's having to keep her secret." "Lord Death what do we do she's one of

our students we can't treat her like any other witch." Said Maria "Miss Maria's right, Lord Death I'd like to make a request, allow Kim a chance to explain, to

tell you she mean's no harm to the DWMA." Asked Sora "Don't worry as a student of the DWMA she deserves that much so request denied because we are

gonna do that regardless." Said Lord Death "Then let me make a different request please wait in tell next week give her one more weekend." "Will it would be

a bother to get her out of bed on a weekend so… why not. I will grant that request." "Thank you Lord Death." Sora said with a bow "And one more thing Sora

Skye in consideration of your good work for the DWMA I now make you a Two Star Miester congratulations." "Th…Thank you Lord Death." Said Sora with

much joy.

Maka and Souls apartment

"That's amazing Sora you've been enrolled in the school what two month's and now you're a Two Star Miester really cool." Said Soul "Thanks." "I say we

have a party." Said Pattie excited "Now that I think of it we've been having a lot of party's since you came here." Said Liz "Well this is his last day here so we

should give him one last party." Said Kid "You don't have to go through the trouble, but I will let you through me on more party on two conditions." "Which

are?" asked Maka "One you make it the best one yet and Two It's the last one in tell you defeat either the Kishin or Arachnophobia which ever comes first."

Said Sora "Sure." Responded Kid and we now hear "Pum pum pumpkin." From the bathroom Blare is singing "Yup a lot alike." Said Sora "Hey who's this friend

of yours who's like Blare." Asked Soul "Will her name's Shima and she's a fairy. One that is willing to do anything for a laugh. You know you would think that

the daughter of Queen Titania would be a lot less willing to take of her cloths to laugh at someone getting a nose bleed over it." Answered Sora "Wait a

minuet Titania as in the fairy queen from Midsummer Night's Dream." Responded Maka in surprise "Yup one and the same. I ended up in her castle while

training and Shima always flirted and that stuff. It stopped after about a month because I got use to it which is why I don't get nosebleeds from stuff like

that." They all looked at him just a little uneasy after hearing that.

7:00 PM Kid's Mansion

The entire school was there to see Sora off and we can see Sora in a white suit and tie Maka and Soul come up both wearing formal attire "You look good."

Complimented Maka "Thanks I usually don't wear this but it defiantly suits this situation." Responded Sora everybody was having a good time then two hours

pass and Kid has a mick and says "Everyone since this party is for him and he's going to be leaving in a little bit I think Sora should say some farewell words."

Sora was a little embarrassed but went up and took the mick and said "Hey everyone I may be leaving soon but know that you all are coming with me. This

may be cheesy but it's true you are all in my heart and I'll never forget you." Then Maka called his name "Sora." And through a keychain with a skull that

looks like Lord Death's mask on the end at him Sora smiled and clutched in his hand then it gave of a brilliant light and Sora said "Thank you for this parting

gift now it's time to see our bound in it new form." Sora summoned his Keyblade and switched out the keychain at the end with the new one the Keyblade

glowed and changed. The teeth of the blade was a sign that read Death City with Lord Deaths mask on it the shaft a black pole with flourishes at the end with

the teeth and the guard looked like the DWMA, the keychain hanging off it, with the Death City's sun above on the right and moon on the left. Everyone

looked in awe and followed Sora as he went outside. The teachers and even Lord Death came to see him of and we see everyone together then a picture of

the DWMA pitch black appears in front them. Then the sun on the right and moon on the left revel the Death Weapon Miester Academy with the words in bold

Death City.

Authors Note: Encase your wondering that picture is like those cuteness in the game when Sora enters a new world and that picture comes up and something happens before it tells you what the name of the world is. As for why I put it at the end instead of the beginning I'll let you decide the reason why.


	16. Epilogue

The Soul and Heart Epilogue

The God Stripped of his Symmetry, the Demon and an Aunt revealed?

Just after Sora lift on a different world he stopped on to rest he faced off against one of Organization XIII members a pink haired man with white skin and

golden eye's "Marluxia." Said Sora in anger "So you do remember me strange." Responded Marluxia

Death City

It has been two months since the Kishin Ashura was trapped by Crona's Black Blood along with the moon two months since Lord Deaths death and two

months since Kid took his fathers place. Kid was in the Death room when Liz and Pattie came in frantic "Kid!" "Liz, Patti what's wrong?" asked Kid "It's the

moon the Black Blood's shrinking." Responded Liz "What?" said Kid in surprise. They all went outside and saw that the moon and its grinning face after two

months was out again (it's missing tooth some how back in place) then a corridor of darkness opened up and from it came an old man Xehanort who said "So

you are my old friend Death's son I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral."

Kid responded saying "Will I'd be glad to show you the hospitality that I'm sure my father would have Xehanort." Liz and Pattie transformed into pistols but

before Kid could attack Xehanort was behind him and stroke him with his Keyblade Kid yelled in pain his head hurting like hell "What the hell did you do to

me." He asked then the senzu lines started to shrink back to how they originally were. Xehanort started to explain "First I collected all the Black Blood on the

moon then I stole the heart and soul of the Kishin."

"How generous but I doubt you did it for us." Interrupted Kid "True Ashura's is uncontrollable but it would have been a waist to simple kill him." "What did

you do to me?" asked Kid "I sealed the lines of senzu with training you can access there power temporally but never permanently. Not while I live at least. My

reason to do these is so you are no longer a large threat to my goals." "Get the hell away from him." A woman in her late twenty's, skin white as bone

wearing gothic clothes comes up to punch Xehanort but he disappears trough the corridors of darkness "Damn that Xehanort only reason I don't want him in

hell is because he'd get out with an army of the damned." The woman said in response the pain stopped and Kid said, "Thank you. but who are you?" she

sighed and said "I guess your father never told you about me or any of your family." Kid, and Liz were confused; Pattie didn't pay attention, and asked

"Family?" "Yup I'm your aunty Death After nice to finally meet you nephew." And they all, Pattie to, gapped open there mouths in surprise and confusion.


End file.
